witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring it on: Loc Muinne
Bring it on: Loc Muinne is a quest in Chapter III of . Walkthrough The first time Geralt competes in arm wrestling with Mighty Numa, the competition is extremely hard and Geralt accuses Mighty Numa of cheating. Geralt can buy anabolic steroids from Marcus the Mighty Numa's assistant. After drinking that potion, the arm wrestling competition is a lot easier to win. Geralt also can intimidate Numa to stop cheating. If the intimidation check fails, Geralt can still achieve this goal by beating Numa in the ensuing fistfight (which can also be started by selecting the "Make my day." dialogue option). No matter how the player convinces Numa to stop cheating, the arm wrestling competition is a lot easier to win. It is best not to purchase the steroids and to bet the minimum (100 orens) during the first match, then accuse Numa of cheating and convince him to stop (see above). During the rematch bet the maximum (of 200 orens), this way you gain 100 orens by winning. The alternative methods result in either a loss or breaking even. Journal entry : Geralt came across an interesting notice on the board on the city square. A certain individual had challenged all those brave enough to an arm wrestling duel. The witcher was no weakling and he enjoyed plebeian pastimes, so he took special note of the challenge. : If Geralt loses to the Mighty Numa (this entry may not appear if one of the others is triggered during the same interaction with Numa): :: The witcher found an arm wrestling partner in Loc Muinne too. And was bested. The winner was called Mighty Numa, and his brawn was certainly unnatural. Geralt had to find a way to deal with Numa and have his revenge. : If Geralt defeats the Mighty Numa in a fistfight: :: Geralt did not think things over for long. He just taught Numa a lesson and knocked the idea of using strength-enhancing elixirs out of his head. The humbled strongman accepted a fair duel. : If Geralt is defeated by the Mighty Numa in a fistfight: :: You should have seen it! Mighty Numa beat Geralt black and blue, in one go proving and disproving the saying that brute strength solves no problems. Geralt gingerly touched his bruises and started looking for another way to deal with the athlete. : If Geralt intimidates the Mighty Numa: :: Instead of asking people around him or thinking things over, Geralt intimidated Mighty Numa. The strongman was so scared that he promised to discontinue using his strength-enhancing elixirs. Our hero challenged Numa to another duel. : Without his enhancers, Numa turned out to be an easy opponent. Geralt bested him at arm wrestling. : Believe it or not, but my wiry friend turned out to be a champion above all others, for he bested all the strongmen of that time. He had no equals at arm wrestling. Let us honor him rightly! Gallery Tw2_screenshot_Numa_armwrestle.jpg|Geralt arm wrestling The Mighty Numa Tw2_screenshot_Numa_fistfight.jpg|Geralt fistfighting The Mighty Numa Videos File:The Mighty Numa (The Witcher 2) Full HD fr:Bras de fer professionnel : Loc Muinne it:Braccio di ferro: Loc Muinne ru:Борьба на руках: Лок Муинне Category:The Witcher 2 quests Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter III